


Where the deer and the antelope play

by Attack_Iguana



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Iguana/pseuds/Attack_Iguana
Summary: Just a short little piece of unrepentant smut.Murdoc wants to play a little game with MacGyver, who finds himself overwhelmingly tempted.





	Where the deer and the antelope play

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or criticisms are more than welcome. There may be more chapters to follow, not sure yet. There is a surprising large number of options out there for remote controlled sex toys.

When Murdoc’s cameras catch MacGyver masturbating with vibrators and dildos, he decides to play a game with him. He breaks into MacGyver’s house and leaves a little present in MacGyver’s toy-box. The next time Mac goes to masturbate, he finds a box with a note from Murdoc on the top. The notecard has an antelope on in and inside says nothing more than a date and a time, but it’s obvious what the game is by the contents of the box. MacGyver can’t stop thinking about the box and when the day finally comes, he finds himself sitting on his bed with the open box in his hand. He can’t believe he’s about to do this, but he just can’t stop thinking about it, wondering, imagining.

He stands up and strips off his clothes slowly, imaging that he is preforming for a lover. He lays back naked on the bed, his cock already hard and leaking. He gets the lube from his night stand and closes his eyes. He takes a minute to build a fantasy in his head, of a dark haired lean, muscled body leaning over him. He runs his fingers down his chest, sidetracking to tease a nipple into a tight, hard peak. He imagines the long fingers of his lover stroking his cock teasingly, moving lower to cup his balls for a moment before reaching their intended destination. He circled his entrance with slippery fingers, teasing at the opening. 

When he finally sinks his first finger in, he couldn’t stop himself from releasing a long, low moan of pure pleasure. He started to move more quickly, sinking two, then three fingers inside himself, scissoring his passage open. He quickly reached the end of his patience, ready for the main course. He pulled out his fingers and then reached into the box Murdoc had left for him, pulling out the remote controlled vibrator. He ran his lube slicked fingers over the object and then positioned it at his entrance. This was it. The point of no return. He sank the vibrator into his passage, again releasing another uncontrolled moan. At first, nothing happened and Mac felt his heart sink. He thrust the vibrator in and out a few times. When he finally angled the vibrator to hit his prostate, groaning in satisfaction at the sensation, it came to life. He let out a shocked half shriek at the wondrous sensation. The vibrations continued at MacGyver who was frozen in pleasure. He couldn’t stop the disappointed sigh that left his lips when the throbbing sensation was cut off. He reached down to stroke his cock and the vibrator turned back on, but at a much higher setting. Mac almost came but the vibe was shut off after only a few seconds. He quickly realized that Murdoc was using the vibrator to reward Mac for making a show of his pleasure. 

He fell into a phase of trial and error, trying to discover which actions received the highest settings. He lost himself in the sensation, trying to please his invisible lover. He swiftly realized that pinching his nipples and pulling them taut always received a favorable response. Unfortunately, he couldn’t pinch his nipples, stroke his cock and thrust the vibrator in and out of his grasping channel all at the same time. He settled for thrusting the vibrator into his prostate while his other hand stroked his cock with a brisk, steady rhythm. He was moaning almost continuously now. His head thrashing in pleasure and his hips thrusting in time with the pulsing in his ass. When he opened his eyes to see his hand stroking over the silk on steel feeling of his cock the vibrations immediately increased and his eyes widen in shock as the orgasm races through his veins, striping his chest with come and stilling his hips at the moment of perfection. The vibrations continue for a few seconds but shut off before the sensation becomes too much for his overtaxed system to process.

The next time Murdoc checks the cameras in MacGyver’s house he finds blank screens. MacGyver must have disabled the cameras after their little game. He scrolls down, checking all of the cameras and finally laughs gleefully when he finds one camera still operational. The one in Angus’ bedroom. He immediately starts planning and researching for their next tryst. He wonders how long he should wait before sending another little surprise. MacGyver had already indicated his continued interest.


End file.
